Oasis
by Voice of the Shadow Realm
Summary: Mana has been Atem's best friend ever since she could toddle. She is just another of the boys to Atem, until one day he actually takes notice. One-shot


**Authors Note;**

I was watching an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! series 5 on youtube and I noticed just how close Mana seemed to Atem and it kinda got the rusty ole cogs in my brain turning. I had a few notes jotted down for a Mana/Atem fic that has kinda been shoved on the back burner cos I didn't think people would go for it and too be honest, I didn't know how to proceed. 

So far I have yet to do a straight pairing, so let's just see how it pans out.

**Disclaimer;**

I activate disclaimer's special ability. This card protects me from being sued by the real creators of Yu-Gi-Oh! (Okay, I have just gone a step too far with making amusing disclaimers...)

**Oasis.**

**Chapter. 1: Reunited.**

Mana sat cross-legged upon the veiled couch in her chambers. She had not moved since the sun had first peeked its golden rim above the shimmering, heat-hazed city. At first the effort of remaining still had burned along her every nerve-ending and made her skin itch as though insects swarmed her body. Her body screamed for her to move. To stretch her limbs and slap the irritation from them. But she knew Master Mahado would know, somehow, if she had aboded to her strict training schedule; so, slowly she had willed and forced her wayward and disobedient body to abandon and rise above its petty protests.

Now, at last she sat in a state of heightened awareness. Her every sense tuned into each and every individual Ka signature throughout the Palace, that echoed around her.

"I know you are there, Temmy." she breathed. Her eyes closed and her breathing shallow and she focused upon the particular energy source. "I can sense your Ka."

The crowned Prince of Egypt jerked aside the light linen that covered the doorway and stepped through. Two bodyguards followed him helplessly, crowding into the doorway behind him. Atem ignored them and faced Mana, his hands on his hips and his crimson eyes narrowed.

"I am displeased with you." he said. His voice, smooth and deep, already broken. At fifteen, Atem hand already passed the awkward stages of puberty, though he was still far from manhood.

Mana cracked open one eye, breaking her trance. "My apologies my Prince. In what way have I displeased you?"

"You have been avoiding me." His tone was that of a sulking child. "Whenever I send for you, I am told you are gone. Disappeared. Returned out to the desert." Atem scowled to mask his delight at being reunited with the young girl, his childhood playmate. "Then suddenly you pop up again as though you never left. But still, you ignore me. Tell me Mana, where have you been?"

"Majesty." she made a pointed nod toward the hovering guards behind Atem. "There are flapping ears and wagging tongues..."

Immediately Atem wheeled around on the guards in a hot and foul temper. "I have ordered you more than once to leave me. If you continue to disobey my instructions, I will have you both strangled."

Mana lowered her eyes and bit her lip to prevent herself laughing. The young Prince was testing the waters with his guards. They had been ordered by his father, the current Pharaoh, to keep watch over the Prince, but with Atem issuing the new command along with the empty threat, they were confused. Finally, in combination of their own logic and the scowl their future king held them with, they withdrew unhappily... but not too far away. Their murmurs and clink of bronze weapons, though barely audible, were indeed still present a way down the corridor.

Atem's anger quickly subsided and he grinned delightedly as he trotted across the chambers. Grasping Mana's wrists in gentle hands, he pulled her to his feet and embraced her, crushing her so tightly against his chest and holding her desperately against him in such a way Mana thought he may never let her go again.

"Where have you been?" he repeated, his regal air dropped the instant the guards had withdrawn. "I've missed you so much."

"I have been training, Temmy." she breathed and buried her face into the crook of Atem's neck, her own formalities forgotten as she returned to calling him by the pet-name she had dubbed him with as a small child. "Master Mahado had sent me out into the desert in which I was to strengthen my spell-casting and hone my abilities to sense the Ka."

Atem pulled a face above her head and groaned. "Mahado has become too serious since Father presented him with the Millennium Ring."

"As have you."

He blinked in surprise and tilted his head down, only to find himself staring into bright emerald pools. "I have? How so?"

"I have ordered you more than once to leave me. If you continue to disobey my instructions, I shall have you both strangled." She mocked him in almost exact tone he had used, then giggled. "Please don't ever use that tone on me Temmy. I think if you were to, I would die of laughter."

Atem chuckled and pressed his face into her hair. "Life around the Palace has been so dull without you Mana." his voice sounded from above her head as his breath ruffled her hair. "I thought I might die of boredom."

Heaving herself from his arms, Mana jerked her head to the window, whispering. "Shall we escape down to the river then?" Mischief sparkled in her eyes and she added swiftly. "You can show me just how your marksmanship has improved since we last hunted together." She didn't bother waiting for his reply. She knew he would follow, keen to show off everything that he had learned in their time apart. Hitching up the skirts of her shift, she hopped up onto the sill. Flashing Atem a playful grin before dropping nimbly to the terrace below.

Atem stood there in the middle of the chamber in shock for a moment before his legs gave a quiver of excitement. He darted to the window and eased himself through, dropping beside Mana with a slight thud. Like two truants from the classroom, they sneaked across the terrace and down through the date palms in a path both knew so well. Streaking across the courtyard and to the royal stables.

There were guards standing outside the building that housed the Pharaoh's horses, but they had received no orders to prevent their Prince from entering nor to restrain him. They saluted him, pressing their balled fist to their chest over their heart, and stepped aside respectfully and allowed the two to pass, and within a few moments they were alone, hidden from view.

Atem ducked into the fodder store-room and pocketed a dry dhurra cake. Hiding it within the folds of his tunic, he then led Mana to the stall at the far end of the stables, pursing his lips and giving a low whistle.

A gleaming white head thrust over the thick wooden beam that acted as a door and whickered lovingly at the boy. He grunted as he hoisted the heavy beam from its cradle and flinched inwardly as it clattered nosily to the ground.

"Mana," he whispered, his eyes on the door. "Go to the weapons chest by the door, gather my bow and quiver and stand guard."

The young girl nodded and trotted to the chest.

The boy reached his hand out to his mare and she snuffled his fingers once. Upon finding nothing of interest there, she snorted and stamped her foreleg, then bumped his hip impatiently with her velvet muzzle. Atem rolled his eyes and chuckled, reaching his hand into his tunic, then offered the dhurra cake to the horse. Soft lips tickled over his palm as she crunched the cake. "You are a typical woman Swift." He scolded half-heartedly and ran his hand beneath her cheek, until her head rested on his shoulder."Only interested in the gifts I bring for you."

Mana thread her head and left arm through the leather strap of the quiver before hoisting Atem's custom made bow to her shoulder. She paused and cocked her head. Angry voices from outside drew closer and she turned. "We have been discovered."

Atem swung himself easily onto the horses back, his heels touching her flanks even before he had properly mounted her. "Fly, Swift." he whispered harshly. The horse plunged immediately into a hard gallop. Flattening himself against Swift's back and twisting his fist into the thick flowing mane, he reached an arm out to Mana who wheeled from the door and bolted toward him.

"Halt!" the cry from a guard was drowned out by the hoof-beats. His eyes widened in fear as he watched the horse bear down upon the girl running toward the Prince. "No, my Prince. You will kill Lady Mana!"

Atem gripped Mana about the elbow and swung her up to straddle the mare behind him. Her arms instantly wrapped around his waist, holding herself tight to him and crushing her face into the back of his neck, a choked sob bubbled from her throat and her stomach pitched violently. A single miscalculation and she'd have been trampled beneath Swift's hooves or if Atem's strength had failed him, she would have been dashed to the ground. Atem could feel her trembling against him and the rapid heart beat pounded against his spine, he slid a hand from it's grip, twisted deep in Swift's mane and squeezed her fingers tightly in comfort.

Swift blew through flared nostrils, her head held proud and high as she plunged through the stable entrance, scattering the gathering guards. They parted, shoving each other out the way of the sharp pounding hooves and watched helplessly as the pair vanished from sight.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-& &-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-& &-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-& &-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-& &-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&&-&-&-&-&-&

Atem nocked an arrow and drew. Holding his aim steady for a few heart-beats before letting it fly. He had judged the moment perfectly. The arrow-head, sharp and lethal, pierced the duck's body easily and drove on through the dense plumage and straight to the bone, a fine crimson mist burst from the bird's broken body. Killed cleanly. Mana clapped her hands and called encouragement to the Prince.

The carcass plummeted into the cold depths of the Nile, stirring up clouds of frightened waterfowl. Ducks and geese, ibis and herons, egrets and spoon-bills took flight in panic. Wheeling and racing on rapid wing-beats, honking and bleating and squawking above the thunderous din.

Quickly Atem loosed two arrows in rapid succession and took two more birds from the flock with the thud of a double impact. Stripping his clothing from his body, Atem tossed his bow and quiver to the ground before running into the icy river water, howling from the bite of the cold as he splashed after his quarry. Goos-pimples prickled along his arms and his teeth chattered from the cold.

Grasping the arrow shafts in his numbed fingers, he turned and waded back into shallow water..

Mana felt a warm flush creep along her neck and settle on her cheeks, lowering her gaze in respect and trying not to let her thoughts linger. He was her best friend. Her play-mate and companion since she was barely able to toddle after him. She, him, and Mahado had grown up together. He was almost like a brother to her, both him and Mahado. Often playing mean boyish tricks on her, then feeling guilty afterward when she wailed.

But now, she thought he was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Hard and sleek.

He launched himself onto the high river bank with a feline grace he had only recently acquired. He was showing off, aware of Mana's shy half-lidded gaze was still upon him, though directed at his feet. It was strange. He had never shown that much interest in the the opposite sex, always looking upon females with a royal disdain. And yet now he had the overwhelming desire to impress Mana...

... And then the bank collapsed beneath him. A chunk of the dry clay on which he was standing on, crumbled beneath his feet. His crimson eyes widened in fear. For an agonizingly long moment, Atem windmilled his arms, trying to keep his balance, then he toppled back-wards into the swampy river.

Mana stumbled into a run. She stared down at him, her eyes wide and her face stark in horror. Appalled by the spectacle of the Royal Prince of Egypt sitting waist deep in sticky black Nile mud with a startled expression on his face.

Then Mana laughed. She hadn't meant to, but it was too much for her self-control and once she began, she could not stop. For a moment, Atem looked as though he might burst into tears. Red humiliation crept up his neck and coloured his cheeks. Putting his hands down on the river bottom, he flung himself up at Mana and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, then his foot shot out from under him and as he fell he dragged the girl with him. Her weight landing hard on his chest drove him clean under the surface before he managed to take a full breath.

He floundered beneath her for a few moments before he was able to lift his head and shoulders clear of the murky surface. Breathing heavily, Atem clawed mud from his eyes and glared playfully at Mana and she returned it with a nervous smile. Her delicate shift, soaked through and clinging to her thighs. He could follow the smooth curves of her legs up to her hips and over her flat belly.

Suddenly he felt warm despite the bitterness of the water, he shook his head once and tried to lift his eyes to meet Mana's gaze, but they refused. Taking their time to travel over every curve and line, making him feel warmer, making a strange anxious bubbling sensation begin in his stomach. He knew what it was he was experiencing but the feelings were new to him.

Mana smiled again before turning and lifting herself from the water, the cold had taken an effect on her. Small pinkish buds pressed against the sheer material. Atem closed his eyes and shivered, sinking back beneath the water so only his eyes and hair was visible above the water. Why was he acting this way? He had seen a womans body before and he had not had any of these feelings. So, why did he react this way to Mana? He closed his eyes and just lay, half submerged, beneath the muddied water until he heard her speak.

"If you lay there much longer, you'll offer a fine meal to the crocodiles." she warned shyly.

He cracked an eye and saw that she had her back to him. A sigh bubbled from his lips and he rose to his feet and clambered awkwardly up the side of the bank. The chill of the water had prevented much of a physical response to the strange emotions he had felt, and for that he was thankful. Standing behind the girl he was now seeing in a new light, and he cleared his throat.

"Mana... I..." he paused as she turned, unsure of how to continue. His eyes automatically focused on those pink buds still pressing against the sheer material, he swallowed awkwardly then lifted his head up-wards. Her eyes met his directly and he quickly changed his train of thought and glanced down at his mud caked body. "I must wash this vile ooze off and then we shall return to the Palace."

She nodded wordlessly and wrapped her arms around herself. Her eyes shutting as she completed the simple action. Atem turned and disappeared behind a clump of papyrus, leaving Mana alone.

Some while later Atem returned, dressed and clean, save for the smear of mud near his lips. The silence between them was crushing, both certain the other was angry . They set about preparing Swift for the trek home and Mana turned once catching Atem watching her from the corner of his eye and she turned away. He made a noise, halfway between a sigh and a growl, then silence resumed.

Hoisting himself up, Atem then reached his hand out to her and smiled weakly. She took his hand without looking him in the eye as he pulled her up behind him. He waited for her arms to wrap around his waist...

"Temmy..."

He turned his upper body and half faced her. A hand came to his cheek and her thumb brushed near his lips.

"M-Mana?"

"You had mud on you..."

"Oh."

He swallowed hard and enjoyed the brief touch before she pulled her hand away. "Let's not hurry back." she said quietly.

Atem nodded and spurred the horse into a walk, a little disappointed. A slow ride meant she had no need to cling to him for balance as she had before. Then he felt her arms slide around him, one hand grasping the other wrist, slung low on his hips. And her cheek pressed gently to his shoulder.

And Atem smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay. I think that was quite good. Awww I love giving Mana a special pet name for Atem. It suits Mana saying it. I don't think Yuugi could get away with calling Atem 'Temmy'.

Anyway bit of fluff for you... fluffy reviews for me?

Stay Smexy. xXx


End file.
